The Profit And The Loss WHIB
by Nikolettelime
Summary: A bit of a gap filler from when Heath mistakenly shoots Vern Hickson, thinking he had drawn on him, to when Heath and Nick are taming the horse they bought.


Tag to "The Profit and The Loss", I felt that more could have been done between Heath confronting the hired gun, and then Nick trying to break the horse he had Heath go get.

Also, I have made numerous attempts to fix the issue of not having the scene changes marked, and it still keeps happening. If someone has suggestions, please let me know. I do all my work from my phone. Thank you in advance.

I own Nothing

Vern Hickson lay on the ground in front of Heath Barkley, killed by the blond when he drew his weapon to kill Rance Kendell, who was behind Heath on a hill, unseen.

However, Heath still got hit in the side, by Kendell before Hickson killed him.

Heath sighed and started walking to where Kendell had fallen down the hill he had tried to ambush Heath from.

The sound of horses stopping in front of the house had the family rushing to the door, in time to see McCall take the reins from the blond cowboy, and them to a stable hand, before giving orders to the few men in the yard.

Two hands took the reins of Hickson's horse, bearing it's rider, headed to Stockton, with orders to drop him off at the undertakers.

Another two took the Kendell and his horse back to his ranch.

McCall looked up at the boy still in his saddle, but with a quick glance at the two brothers backed away.

Nick removed the reins from his little brothers hand, as Jarrod spotted a splash of red on the front of the shirt Heath wore, "McCall, go get the doctor. Heath's been shot."

Heath wavered on the back of his mount, "'M fine, Jarrod. Just give me a minute and I'll get down."

Victoria told Audra to get Heath's bed ready and asked Silas to get water heating, before going over to her younger boy, "Heath, you will let your brothers help you off and into your room. You will let the doctor see you, and you will not argue. Do I make myself clear?"

Heath nodded and went to dismount but fell into Nick's arms, "I c'n do it m'self, Nick. Le' go,"

Jarrod took over his other side and they both walked him inside the house, as Victoria led the way.

But it was not to be a simple walk up stairs, as when they got to the steps, Heath last what hold he had on consciousness and became deadweight.

Victoria sat on the bed beside Heath, one hand holding her son's, and the other was brushing sweat soaked hair off his face.

Silas worked to get the items ready, as the doctor turned to Victoria, "Victoria, you can stay until we put him under, then you will need to leave."

Victoria nodded and turned his attention back to her son, and gave a slight smile at the glazed blue eyes that were looking at her, "Heath, how do you feel?"

The blond licked his lips, "F…fine. R…ready to…go bust….. some broncs."

His mother smiled, "I think that's going to need to wait a little longer, honey."

The doctor put his hand on Victoria's shoulder, "We're ready, Victoria."

Heath gripped her hand tighter and she looked up at the doctor, "Doctor Williams, can I stay with him until he is asleep?"

Doctor Williams nodded and got the anesthesia ready, before handing the mask to the worried mother, "You've done this plenty of times, you know what to do."

Placing the mask over her younger son's face, Victoria held back to tears that threatened to fall, as Heath looked at her, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Standing, she kissed his cheek and let herself out of the room, quietly closing the door behind, before leaning against it and letting the tears fall.

After a few moments, she straightened and joined her family downstairs.

The wait was long for the anxious family waiting in the great room.

Nick placed back and forth, occasionally stopping at the stairs and looking up towards his kid brother's room.

Jarrod stood by the fireplace, glass of brandy in his hand, arm propped on the mantle, deep in thought.

Audra sat on the sofa and had a book in her hand, but wasn't reading it.

But as the doctor walked down the stairs, they came to attention, "Heath is very lucky," he said, taking a glass of brandy from Jarrod, "though we did have to surgically remove the bullet, or didn't hit anything vital and he should pull through just fine. As usual, we will need to keep an eye on his fever and for infection."

Nick let himself into Heath's room and sat beside him. His brother was flushed with fever, and was sleeping a drugged sleep.

"I shouldn't have let you ride out there alone, Heath. I should have gone with you, protected you. We knew Kendell was out there and let you go alone."

Nick bowed his head, "I'm sorry, brother, for not protecting you."

"N…not your…f…fault, Nick," came a whisper, so low, Nick almost thought he was imagining it.

Nick looked up and smiled, "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked, helping the blond drink some water.

Heath gave a tired smile, "Ready to herd cattle with you, brother."

Shaking his head, Nick pulled the covers up a but further, "Not for a few weeks at least, boy. You pull or bust the nice embroidery the doctor did and I'll take you to the barn."

Seeing Heath's eyes slowly closing, "Go to sleep, boy. We'll be here."

"Still not your fault," came a tired, final sentence.

Jarrod was the next to visit and he sat by his brother, but did so quietly.

Heath woke up a few times, during the night, and though the two spoke very little, neither could tell you what was said. But the two brothers were like that. Not much was spoken between them, but a lot was said.

Victoria relieved Jarrod and she was glad to see that no fever had come about. Holding his hand, Victoria sighed, "I'm so sorry, Heath. I should have been there to help them with your surgery, instead of leaving you."

She brushed his hair off his face, before cupping his cheek, "They said you fought the chloroform. That you called out for me. If I had of been there, maybe it wouldn't have been so hard for you."

"Mother?"

Blue eyes met grey, "Heath? How are you, feeling?"

A crooked grin turned into a wince, as he tried to get comfortable, "Wishing people would stop blaming themselves. I remember you were there. You held my hand , even when the pain got so bad, I know I hurt you. And you were the prettiest sight I could have ever had as I fell asleep. You did everything you could have, and I'm thankful you were there for me. So please don't blame yourself."

Victoria could tell he was falling asleep, and smiled, "Just rest, son. We will be here when you wake."

Audra came in towards dawn and read a book while her brother slept.

But when he woke, the tears came down, although she tried hard to wipe them away.

Heath reached his arm out and pulled her close, quietly reassuring her that he was fine and wasn't going anywhere.

And when the family peeked in on them later, Audra was tucked in close to his side, laying on the bed next to him, Heath's arm wrapped around her, both asleep. Jarrod went to wake up his sister, but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Leave her, Jarrod. She needs this," Heath said, quietly, slipping back to sleep.

Meeting with his family at the door, Jarrod smiled.

"I think they both need it," Nick said as they left the room.

A week later, Heath was allowed out of the house with strict orders not to over do it.

First order of business? Going with Nick to the corral and tame the horse that had led to him getting shot.

Nick refused to allow Heath to lift the saddle or even attempt to get on the horse and told him to just watch.

Things .were finally on their way back to normal, until the next time the boys had to get the other out of trouble, something they were taking bets on, without their mother k owing of course.

The end

I'm sure some of this was a little OCC, but hey, it's fanfiction for a reason.

Don't forget to review. It feeds the muse and helps me get better.

Thank y'all


End file.
